


Liquid Amber

by GraciouslyCatastrophic



Category: TV Commercials
Genre: Crack, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraciouslyCatastrophic/pseuds/GraciouslyCatastrophic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story of love, passion, and breakfast commercial mascots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Amber

Toucan sam was one day flyin around tryna find some fly booty bc his hunny recently dumped him. He was so sad so he wanted random sexxx to make himvfell better. It was then that he saw HER. Her hair all pulled back in a casual matronly bun. A yellow cap on her head. A red and yellow apron reading her name. Yes. It was Mrs. Butterworth.   
"I must have the sex with her" said toucan sam to himself. So he fell two stories down and landed on his face in front of her. She jumped back slightly apalld.   
"Gracious! Are you okay?" she was concerned and looking down at the bird man by her feet who may have been passed out or dead. "Hmm good chance he's dead imma loot the body. Momma needs a new apron" she started patting down his wings to find a wallet when she felt a pulse. "SHIT" she thought.   
So she picked him up and dragged him inside her house to nurse him back to health.   
By the time toucan sam opened his eyes it was well past breakfast time. "Wh-what the blimey happened"  
"Oh good you're awake dear! I was wondering if you were going to survive. Took a nasty spill you did."  
Toucan sam looked at the sexy babe b4 him and his beak dropped open   
"Huminah huminah huminah please have sex with me"   
"Oh my!" She gasped at how forward he was. "This is so sudden... i... i don't know how i should respond to this."  
"I love you. I dropped out of the sky just so i could bone you. It was love at first sight... please.... please say yes." Toucan same was on his bird knees begging for her approval.   
"Weeeelll... okie dokie"   
"Fuck YEEHAW DIDLLEY DANG!" HEcried and fistpumped the air in triumph.   
"I wanna make it clear though." She nervously nervoused. "I prefer to be the top"   
"K cool put it in me mamacita"   
"O..okay."   
She spit maple syrup on her finger and put them in his toucan bumhole. "Oh christ!" the shock was something entirely different from what he had expecteed but it wasn't somwthing bad. As soon as she got him good and fingered she asked him if he was ready "nhh~ yreeah" he nodded viciously a blush spread in anime lines across his beak .   
And so it happened. She grabbed his legs and spread them open sticking her head inside his ass. Once her entire head was in his butt he had come twice. "Naaaahh yes mrs butterworrth aaaaaaah" he screeched like a pteridactal. She kept inserting herself and soon her shoulders were up his butt. She was stuck but irwas wonderfyl. Lke the feeling of being complwte. But it wasnt wnough. He needed mire. He wanted all of her and she had yet to release as well .   
"Oh mrs butterworht!!! Cum inside ,~ i wanna feel your sweet liqud amber nectar filling me completely. Aaaa mrs butterworth!"   
And so the yellow cap opened and syrup began pooring out. It was sweet and buttery and warm and it was filling toucan sam completely. "Aaaah~" he cried in xtasee as he was filled wth the syrupy goodness. It kept going though. There was so much syrup. It was filling him completely. It filled him to the point where he was drowning in syrup. His internal organs werw dissolved into the sugary pancake topping that came from a tree.   
Syrup poured through his body until mrs. Butterworth was just an empty bottle. By then it was too late for the both of them. They werw ded.   
The cops found te scene two days later. An empty syrup bottle halfway plunged into a come and syrup covered toucan. They took off their hats in a show of respect for the dead.a tragically romantic scene. The good truly do die young


End file.
